Guys' Night Out (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "Guys' Night Out" of the The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(The episode begins with Danny and Danielle fighting Lunch Lady) :Danielle: What do you want, you meat-controlling freak? :Lunch Lady: Something to get my mind off that box-loading freak. :Danny: You mean the Box Ghost? :Lunch Lady: That's right. He thought I loved meat far more than him. Which reminds me, what do you and that goth girl do when you get into a lovers quarrel? :Danny: First of all, I don't know, and second, that's none of your business! :Danielle: Look, Lunch Lady, either we can send you back home or we can make you go. :Lunch Lady: Hmm... I suppose I'll go home to get some rest. (throws some meat into Danny and Danielle's mouths, they spit it out) :Danny: What is this? "Grade F" meat? :Lunch Lady: Probably. I'm outta here! (disappears) :(Spectra watches from afar) :Spectra: Well, my last attempt at capturing Danny's DNA for my perfect human form didn't work out so well when he put his father's DNA instead. I probably should've taken his mother's DNA instead. Oh well. Hopefully, once I get a hold of Danny's DNA, my second human form will be complete, and not fat, and Rem will be even more in love with me than ever, and then we'll become the most evil ghost couple in all of the Ghost Zone! Now, to wait for the perfect moment. :(Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone) :Box Ghost: I can't believe this! :Walker: Yeah, the Box Ghost must be taking this pretty hard. :Skulker: When Ember broke up with me, I honestly didn't mind it. In fact, I barely even remember that we used to date. :Rem: (chuckles) Remember... :Skulker: What? What's so funny? :Rem: I'm sorry, it's just that my name is Rem, and my cousin's name is Ember. When you put the two names together... :Skulker, Box Ghost and Walker: WE GET IT! :Rem: Okay, okay! Sheesh! Check out what I stole from the Fenton Works. (pulls out the Specter Deflector) :Walker: What is that? :Skulker: That appears to be some sort of belt. :Rem: Guys, it's the Fenton Specter Deflector. Normally, it can be used to repel and weaken any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it, and it can also weaken ghosts. Let me demonstrate. :(Rem puts the Specter Deflector on the Box Ghost) :Box Ghost: (screaming) The pain! The unspeakable pain! MAKE IT STOP!!! (tries to throw a box, but it falls) Why can't I throw my boxes?! :Rem: (as he takes the belt off the Box Ghost) I told you, it weakens ghosts, and it also weakens their power. :Walker: Hmm, this seems like a useful invention. :Rem: I've also got these Fenton Stockades. I don't know what they do, but I've got a plan with them. We should do something about Amity Park's female population. We're going to capture Spectra and the Lunch Lady and imprison them in these things. :Box Ghost: Spectra is hot! :Rem: What? :Box Ghost: Sorry. I just really like her too. :Rem: But you have Lunch Lady! Spectra is my girlfriend! Every time you're near her, your nose bleeds green stuff! :Box Ghost: I can't help it, guys. :Skulker: (gets an idea) ''Gentlemen, no female walks out on us! You might wanna bring those stockades and that Deflector belt, Rem. We're goin' to Amity Park. :(Theme song starts)'' :(Theme song ends) :(At Fenton Works) :Maddie: Okay, Jazz, Danielle, as you know we are going to Vlad's mayor mansion for a vacation. So I expect you be on your best behavior. :Jazz: Okay. :Danielle: Nope, forget it, I'm not going. :Danny: Why? :Danielle: Because, cuz, it reminds me of that horrible creep that is my father. :Jack: You mean Vlad? :Danielle: Yes! :Jazz: Don't worry, he's not around anymore to woo mom, and besides, he's in outer space, probably catching some "space madness", if you catch my drift. :Maddie: Please, Danielle, you have to go with us. :Danielle: Well... okay. But only because I have nothing else to do. :Danny: This also gives me, Sam and Tucker the opportunity to hang out with my dad, although we don't trust him. :Jack: Don't worry, Danny, I promise not to break or touch anything. :Tucker: Do you think we should trust him? :Danny: I doubt it. Fenton Blasters, you have to protect my dad, and DON'T let him break anything. :Download: Normally, we don't take orders from teenagers like you. :Maddie: Just do what Danny told you. :Thrash: Yes, ma'am. :Vid: You can count on us, Mrs. Fenton. :Sam: So, Danny, what do you say me, Tucker and you head down to Nasty Burger? :Danny: Sure. :Tucker: I don't see why not. :(They head off to do so. Meanwhile, Maddie drives her van to Vlad's mayor mansion) :Maddie: It's so nice to get away from the boys for once. :Jazz: Yeah, we get to have all the fun at Vlad's place, or not. :Danielle: (her ghost sense goes off) I've got a bad feeling about this. :Maddie: Danielle, I thought I told you to behave. :Danielle: I'm not talking about the mansion. It's...something else. We'll deal with it later. :Jazz: Yeah. :(Cut back to Amity Park. Spectra has the Deflector around her waist and the door of the stockades is slammed shut in front of her. We see Rem locking Spectra inside) :Spectra: This isn't funny, Rem! :Skulker: So, what's the deal with these stockades? :Rem: Oh, it's simple, unless I let them out and take off the Specter Deflector, the ghost girls will disappear in 12 hours. :Skulker: Hmm, that sounds oddly familiar. :Rem: Yeah, it sure does, Skulker. But this time, we're planning to get rid of all the women in Amity Park. :Box Ghost: So, where is Lunch Lady? She owes me a box for her rotten meat! :Walker: I've heard that she's at the Nasty Burger. Let's go. :(They head off to do so. At the Nasty Burger itself...) :Sam: Has anyone noticed that they're serving nothing but meat lately? :Danny: (deadpan) What, are you gonna start a protest again to make every meal suitable for vegetarians? :Sam: No, I'm just saying. :Tucker: Well, the quality of the burgers here at Nasty Burger leaves a lot to be desired. :Danny: This restaurant certainly lives up to it's name. :(They don't notice the Lunch Lady enter the building through a wall, with the Box Ghost following her) Category:Transcripts